Truth or Dare Fairy Tail Style
by NaluGirl
Summary: This is a truth or dare one-shot for Fairy tail. It will be good i hope. Sorry bad at summaries, but i hope you like it and i know you want to read. go and click the story you know you want to.


**I hope you guys like my 'Truth or Dare' game and if you guys like it then like it that is so yeah and sorry for the mistakes in the story, but i do hope you guys like it and if you guys have T or D just tell me **

**Yours Truly Love,**

**NaluGirl3 **

Chapter 1

Truth or Dare?

"Mira, can we play a game?" say a girl with long blue hair

"Yeah we should play a game at " said a girl with very long white hair

"Natsu,Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, Happy, Romeo,Jellal, Laxus, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Evergreen, and Freed!" called the white hair girl.

All the guild members came up after they heard their names

"Mira, why did you call us over here" said a the Salamander hair boy

"i want to know if you guys want to play Truth or Dare"

Erza, Gray, Romeo, Laxus, and Cana rise there hands

"Sure/Okay, Mira" said the rest of them. Then they all sat in a circle, then Mira went to get a bottle. They sat in this order: Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, Evergreen, Elfman, Mira, Freed, Erza, Jella, Cana, Laxus, Romeo, Juvia, Gray, and back to Natsu

"Can I go First" said a girl with Red hair

"Go head and spend it, Erza" said a girl with short blue hair

Then Erza spin the bottle and it land on...

"Lucy, Truth or Dare" said Erza with a smirk growing on her face

"Um..." _If i chose Truth i would have to tale' _Lucy though 'who_ i like so i guess i going with "_Dare"

"That's manly" shouted Elfman then Lucy's sweat drop

"I dare you to go and kiss the person you like." Erza said with a big smirk

_Why did she dare me that now i have to kiss him. _she thought then look at Natsu

_i wounder who Lucy likes _though all the girls in the room

"What if I don't like anyone?" ask Lucy trying to act innocent

"My Lucy, we all know you like someone, so if you don't kiss him you'll get a punishment" Mira said with a creepy smile

"Umm...Fine" Lucy said then all the girls squeal and Lucy walk to Natsu who was talking to Gray

**Natsu POV**

As i was talking to Gray, someone tap on my shoulder and then i felt something soft on my lips then i realize it was Lucy. _It taste like strawberry Wait what i am i thinking she my friend _he thought then Lucy stop and sat back down

**Story POV**

"Lucy, why did you kiss me" Natsu said with wide eyes

"Well..." Lucy said then Erza continue for her

"I dare Lucy to kiss the guy she likes and it was you" Erza said with a little smirk but you could see it before Lucy notice it Natsu was pulling her closer to him and kiss her

_Why is he kissing me? _Lucy though _Does he like me? It doesn't matter _then Lucy kiss him back and Natsu deep the kiss

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lucy you need to spin the bottle" Levy said then they broke part and blushing 20 shades of red

"Umm...Sorry" then she spin the bottle and it land on...Cana

"Truth or Dare, Cana" Lucy asking

"I chose Dare" Cana said Drinking alcohol

"I Dare not to drink for the rest of the Game" Lucy said with a big smirk

"What!" Cana Shout/Cry then look a Mira, who was talking the alcohol "Why!"

"It's a Dare" Wendy said

Then Cana spin the bottle and it land on...Levy

"So Levy, Truth or Dare?" Cana said with a tear in her eye

"Ummm...Dare?" Levy said hesitate

"I dare you to Kiss Gajeel when someone on says Dare" Cana said with a smirk

"What!" both Levy/Gajeel shout and both blush shouting

"Who have to do it or take be Punishment by Mira" said Cana with a little smirk

"okay." said Levy then turn to Gajeel "I'm sorry, Gajeel"

"its okay, its not your fault, Levy" Gajeel reply

"Thats the DARE, Love birds'' Cana said

"Where not Love birds!" Levy/Gajeel shouted at Cana

"Aren't you forgetting something, Levy" Mira said with a big smile

"Sorry" Levy said then kiss then they heard 'ohs' all over the guild

Then Levy spin the bottle and it land on...

**Who did it land on?**

**If you guys got some Truth or Dares just tell me it and i will see if i can put it in the story i hope you guys will wait for the next one and i won't abandon this story since it is short**

**Yours Truly Love,**

**NaluGirl3**


End file.
